CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE! 1
OK HERES THE STORY: You are a lutenant in the future who is part of the space navy. Your job: get new recruits for the navy and invade mars. if you accept your job go to pragraph 3. if you dont, go to paragraph 2 2 since youve turned down your first job, the camander asks you to scout mars for a landing site. he gives you 10000 credits to buy a ship. so you go out and buy a small sphere shaped ship and are deciding what to do: do you test flight it or do you just fly it.f you just fly it, go to B. if you just test flight it first , go to C B you fly the ship to mars but during the time you could have been test flying was also the time a mars scout probe is scanning earth. So your just lisening to some music when a unknow craft apears on the screen and the screen says closing in unknown object fast but the musics to load so u crash into the probe and die. return now to paragraph 2 and restart your disintion A the test flight was awsome so you now head towards mars on the craft and seeing a martian probe, you blast it to peices and radio inn to earth about the probe. now go to paragraph 4 ! 3 so now that youve got your job you go around town and ask everyone u see if they want to come. u only get 2 inlistments. so your looking around for more recruits when all of a sudden you see a group of 14 boys all over 18.the head one name is danial. do you D ask danial or E dont. D you ask danial if he and his posie want to join the space navy. he then asks whats in it for them. you tell em that they can take one of the transports and explore the universe with it after the invade mars. he than agrees and tells you that hell get more peeps to join the navy and you can get the ships as long as he gets one. you agree. now go to paragraph five ! E you failed the mission! 4 so your cruising to mars now in your littles space cruiser when all of sudden your scope says that theres a blip on your screen saying theres a armada around mars pertecting it. so ou have to choices. go around or go forward. T for forward and F for around. T you go forward into the armada and go on top of a martian ship. the ships sensors are desinged for bigger ships farther away so your safe......for now go now to 6th paragraph F your cruising around when the enemy sensors pick your ship up and open fire. your ship is hit and you decide to sacrafice your self and crash into the nemy main ship. so you zoom pass enemy ships and get hit many times losing tons of fuel, finaly crashing into the enemys main ship. well, you servive but so does the martian camander. he takes his laser gun and starts firing at you saying how youve ruined all his plans to destroy earth. you get hit wice and finaly attack him , punching and kicking. but then the camandr stabs u with a laser knife. as you take your last breath, say to him that it was(insert name here) who foiled your plans and you die now go back to paragraph 4 5 so you get your ships and danial rrives with a hundred man team. so now you have 4 transports and a hundred and 2 man attack team all with armor and guns. now you rallie em up get them on the transports and get 4 guys including danial into the cockpit of the main transport. so you leave earth and are almost near mars when you see a group of martian ships you get passed them losing one transport while getting the others damges the 3 ships land and all the troops ready to invade the main martian city. you have 2 plans. if u choose Q you and your troops charge into the city and try bypassing the defences. while R most of your troops make a distraction while u lead a camando team to attack. Q your troops manage to get to the door though with heavy causuaties. danial and 19 other guys are the only troops that r left to invade. so u blow up the door run across the main street and manage to get to the martian hed cortters but your pinned down. so you keep losing guys until its just you danial and 4 other guys. your only choise: put c-4 on the door and hope you dont get killed. so thats what you do and the c4 kills every one except u and denaial, both wounded. so the martian camander comes over ,kills danial with his laser pistol, goes over to you laughs, and shoots you. now go back to 5 and change your mind R you succseflfully get to enemy HQ wit hlittle casualties. you then put c-4 on the door, bust into the camanders chamber and get the alien camander to give up. he denies but then you kill one of his guards, forcing him to give up thus you win the war! yeah party do dod odododo yeah you win. but before we end you tell danial that he can take the transports. he denies, saying you'll need him. thus you got yourself a battalion of troops ready to fight with you when ready. THE END 6 you manage to get to the landing point plant beacons and retreat. but as yu retreat, the beacons are destroyed and you are hit,and crash into the main citys main building, thus killing yourself. youv lost the game and must restart. wowuh wu waaaaaaah! Category:Chapters Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time